


Wedding Cake Woes

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: Aaron and Robert go wedding cake tasting





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot for my lovely friend Bella (iwantmessedup on tumblr). Hope you all enjoy!

“Aaron, come on, we've got an appointment!” Robert called up the stairs as he pulled on his signature leather jacket.

Of course his fiance was running late when they had somewhere to be, but then that was Aaron, he was never really in a hurry to get anywhere, whereas Robert, he was a stickler for punctuality. It was probably one of the things that made people say he was uptight, or to quote Liv, 'he had a stick stuck up his arse'. He had wanted to say something rude back, but considering what it was and the fact that Liv was Aaron's little sister, he'd have been sleeping on the couch for a week.

He finished off his coffee and was just heading to the stairs to shout on the younger man again when he heard the footsteps thundering down the stairs, and a huff as he entered the living room.

“Keep your hair on, will ya, it's not that important.”

Robert gave him an affronted look, “It's for our wedding!”

Aaron's eye roll was typical really, “it's about a cake,” he said as if it was something utterly meaningless.

“Yes, OUR wedding cake,” the older man reminded him, “You could show some interest.”

“It's cake,” Aaron said again, “who cares what it looks like, or tastes like? It's just going to get cut into a hundred pieces and handed out round the village, so what does it matter?”

“It matters, Aaron, because it's our wedding,” Robert insisted moodily, “it's a part of our day, we have to be happy with it.”

“You could have just gone and picked something, I'd have been fine with it,” Aaron assured him.

That was the thing about the Dingle man, these kind of things never really mattered to him, he'd never seen the point in putting so much importance to them, because, well, he just didn't. For him, the only part that really mattered was the part where him and Robert got married, everything else, well it was for other people really. They'd be judging it all, but Aaron just didn't care.

Robert's annoyance only became clearer though, “Aaron!” he sighed, “this is something we're supposed to do together, we're supposed to make these decisions together. The way you're going on, you'd think you don't even care about the wedding or getting married.”

“That's not true,” Aaron told him, “you know it's not, but I'm just not into this stuff Robert, this is your kind of thing. I'm going though, aren't I? Just don't expect me to be much use.”

“Fine, let's just go,” the older man said, deflated, he'd been excited about this, but now, well now he just wanted to get it over with.

*************************************************

An hour and a half later, in the bakery, the woman they were consulting with had taken them through a book full of design ideas, many of them rainbow coloured for their 'gay wedding' which Aaron had shot down immediately with a blunt “Not happening, don't even think about it.” The latter part being for Robert.

Robert though had felt pretty much the same way, but he'd put it much more politely, by saying, “It's a nice idea, but it's not really us. We like things simple. He'd probably have the cake be black if he could.”

“What's wrong with black?” Aaron demanded.

“Well it's not really a colour scheme is it?” Robert reasoned.

“Says who?”

Robert sighed deeply, why did it always come to an argument of some sort.

“It's a wedding, Aaron. Not a funeral. Black is for funerals, white is for weddings.”

Aaron opened his mouth to reply, but the baker, sensing that this conversation could go back and forth for a while, decided to cut in.

“Actually, black and white is actually very popular for weddings nowadays. Especially if you like simplicity, which you did say you prefer. You can have a bit of both, keep you both happy,” she suggested. This was her job after all, she'd dealt with many squabbling couples about this sort of thing.

Robert and Aaron shared a look.

“Sounds fair,” Aaron shrugged, while Robert gave him a small smile, “yeah, I think that would work for us.”

“Great,” the woman smiled, “Now time for flavours, we have some samples, if you follow me.”

She led them towards a small room by the kitchen where various plates had been set out with various different types of cake on them. From the usual Vanilla and chocolate, traditional fruit cake which got an automatic rejection from both of them, to more unusual flavours peanut butter and banana flavour. 

She lifted a lid from the next one and went to tell them about it when Aaron said

“It's red.”

“Yes,” the woman nodded, “It's our red velvet cake, it's really very popular.”

“Since when is cake red?” Aaron made a face like it was the most stupid thing he'd ever seen.

Now it was Robert's turn to roll his eyes, “come on, Aaron, surely you've seen red velvet cake before, it's not that new of a concept.”

Looking over at him, Aaron glared, “cake is white, or chocolate. Maybe different flavours but generally those two colours. Not red. That's just weird.”

“How can you say it's weird if you've never even tried it?” Robert asked him.

“I don't need to try it to know it's weird,” he replied.

“How about you both try a bit,” the woman suggested, really not wanting another argument to arise. She got the feeling with these two men that their arguments would only keep going.

Robert nodded his agreement, using his plastic fork to get a piece of the cake and took a bite, nodding his head, and waiting for Aaron to do the same, which he did. Like with all the others, he didn't really give any reaction, and by now, Robert had stopped trying to get one, he guessed it was probably going to be like Aaron had said, he'd just choose and Aaron would go along with it.

They tasted a few more before it was time to decide, the baker just looking to Robert for the decision, she'd gotten the same idea from Aaron, he wasn't interested. After a moment of thought, Robert declared, “I think we should just go with the chocolate, everyone likes that.”

He was shocked when Aaron's voice piped up, “actually, I kinda liked the red one, even if it is a weird colour for a cake.”

Robert and the baker both looked at him with shock that he'd given any input. “The red velvet?” Robert asked.

“Yeah that one,” Aaron nodded, and a small smile pulled at his lips, “with chocolate filling, you like the chocolate.”

“Sounds perfect,” Robert smiled back at him, a beaming smile, because even if he'd been reluctant, Aaron had helped and made a decision. That meant everything to him. “Red velvet cake with, chocolate mousse filling and black and white fondant. That's our wedding cake.”

“Guess so,” Aaron nodded, happy to see Robert so happy. 

“Now we just have to decide on the rest of the wedding stuff, we should probably talk flowers.”

Aaron groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I plan to do some more one shots and I'm taking requests. You can find me on tumblr @sugglesmiles 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
